Phil VS Alister Azimuth
Description Ben 10 VS Ratchet & Clank. Which of these good space cops gone bad will survive? Will Phil suck Alister's odds of victory dry or will Phil run out of time? Interlude Wiz: Police are meant to protect and serve. They defend the innocent and attack thugs. Boomstick: But sometimes, they wanna do things their own way and sometimes, that doesn't always work out. Wiz: Phil, former Plumber turned Rooter. Boomstick: And Alister Azimuth, the second-to-last Lombax. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Phil Wiz: Years ago, a Plumber named Max Tennyson and his partner, Phil Billings, took on Vilgax. Boomstick: Phil helped Max beat him by serving as a distraction so Max could glue him to a rocket. Wiz: Years later, Phil stole a device called the Null Void Projector and started releasing aliens to capture them for money. Boomstick: He met his friend Max and his grandkids Ben and Gwen Tennyosn. he offered to make Max and Ben his partners. Gwen, however, noticed something wrong and investigated and found out Phil's true intentions and then Grey Matter shot him into the ''' '''Null Void. Wiz: A year later, he was discovered by Khyber, Malware, and Dr. Psychobos and was the test dummy for the Nemetrix. But he suffered side effects of being feral due to having a sapient mind. Due to this, he started to gain DNA from an alien called Terrorancula. Boomstick: Seriously? Wiz: Seriously. Boomstick: Anyways, Five years later, he escaped the Null Void and tricked Max and Ben so that he could absorb the Core in the Plumbers HQ. But he was incarcerated again and later joined the Rooters, a Black Ops Wing of the Plumbers who are all Human/Alien hybrids. Wiz: Phil possesses incredible Plumber training and is adept with alien technology. Boomstick: And thanks to his Terroranchula form, Phil becomes faster, stronger, more durable, more agile, and gains enhanced hearing. Wiz: He can also absorb energy and shoot it back with twice more power. Boomstick: But despite that, his feral nature can kick in and lose control. Despite that, he's an electrical alien's worst nightmare. Phil: Kid, there hasn't been a "Phil" in this body for years. Alister Azimuth Wiz: As a child, Alister Azimuth played with his friend Kaden in the Breegus System by hoverbooting on Krell Canyon. Boomstick: Later in life, they joined the Center for Advanced Lombax research and Lombax Praetorian Guard. Later, they met a scientist named Percival Tachyon but they didn't know that. He had ideas for technology more advanced than what they used. Wiz: Despite Kaden's warning, Azimuth joined Tachyon and gave him access to Lombax technology. This resulted in many deaths, including Kaden's. Afterwards, Azimuth was exiled and later discovered Ratchet, killed him, and then sacrificed himself. Boomstick: Azimuth possesses incredible agility, able to do backflips and jump distances that not even Ratchet can do without gadgets. Wiz: He's also an incredibly skilled fighter since he's a veteran and possesses hoverboots that can fly faster than Ratchet's and provide better jumps. He also combines his hand-to-hand skills with the Praetorian Omniwrench. This device functions like a standard Omniwrench, but can shoot negatively-charged blasts of energy that can harm an unarmored Ratchet. He can also spin the wrench so fast that he can deflect projectiles, even the likes of the RYNO V. Boomstick: He can also carry mines around to throw at his enemies. Wiz: However, one of his weaknesses is that Azimuth tends to not consider the folly of his actions. It's why his friend was killed. Boosmtick: But don't expect this guy to be a pushover. Alister Azimuth: Take care of yourself, Ratchet. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: it's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Phil was in Undertown looking for the Megawhatts, but he noticed a laser and absorbed a portion of it. Phil: Ooooohh! What have we here? Phil found the source of the laser and attacked Alister Azimuth. Alister Azimuth: You'll pay for that with your life! Fight! Phil shoulder-tackled Azimuth into a truck and hopped on. Alister activated his hoverboots and rushed to Phil and hit him with his Praetorian Omniwrench and knocked Phil off the truck and he hopped off. Alister: Had enough? Phil: Never! Phil went to grab the Omniwrench from Azimuth and headbutted Azimuth and stole the Omniwrench, but Azimuth threw a mine in front of Phil and knocked Phil up and Phil dropped the Omniwrench and Alister took it back. Alister: Time for some distance. Alister shot a laser at Phil, but Phil absorbed it. Alister: What? No way! Phil fired a laser at Azimuth, but Azimuth fired a laser to counter and Aziumth's laser was neutralized and was knocked back as a result. Phil: Whatever you fire at me, I can fire back doubled! Alister: Let's see how you fare with this. Alister threw a mine up and launched it at Phil with his Omniwrench, but Phil dodged it and rushed towards Alister. Phil grabbed the Omniwrench and tugged with Azimuth and kicked Azimuth and took the Omniwrench. Alister threw a mine, but Phil destroyed it with a laser. Phil fired the laser at Alister's thigh and Alister crumbled in pain. Alister: *grunts* This can't be! Phil: Sorry dude, it be. Phil knocked Phil into a wall and placed the Omniwrench between Alister's head and fired the laser and destroyed Alister's head. Phil: Forget the Megawatts. I have an unlimited supply of energy in my hands. K.O! *'Phil activated the laser and started shooting himself and draining the energy.' *'Azimuth's remains were cleaned up by Pakmar' Results Boomstick: Damn! Phil just pulled a Scrooge McDuck! Wiz: Both veterans were incredibly trained and powerful. However, Phil's superior abilities proved to much for Azimuth. Boomstick: Azimuth's weapon shoots energy and Phil absorbs energy. Wiz: Also, we can't forget that Phil captured and defeated aliens a lot. Plus, the Omniwrench wasn't really gonna help out a lot. Boomstick: If that wasn't enough, Phil has been inside the Null Void for six years. ''' Wiz: Considering that place is filled with all sorts of deadly creatures such as Vulpimancers and Null Guardians, for Phil to survive a place like that for six years makes him pretty skilled in handling himself. '''Boomstick: Even after spending one year in the Null Void, Phil was already looking built and tough, so imagine how skilled he got later on. Wiz: While it may have involved his Terroranchula form, It still proves that Phil can handle himself. And since Phil survived while feral, he was more than capable of taking down Alister Azimuth due to being somewhat sapient. Boomstick: Looks like Alister's chances of winning were drained. Wiz: The winner is Phil. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Cop Themed Death Battles